1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector provided with a locking means for locking a pair of connector housings in their engaged state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art connector with locking means for locking a pair of connector housings in an engaged state is shown in FIG. 20. In this connector, a female connector housing 1 is formed with an elastic portion 2, and a receptacle of a male connector housing 3 is formed with a lock hole 5. The elastic portion 2 undergoes an elastic deformation during engagement of the connector housings 1 and 3. Upon complete engagement, a projection 2A thereof is engaged with the lock hole 5. As a result, the connector housings 1 and 3 are locked so as to be disengageable from each other.
When the connector housings 1 and 3 are to be disengaged, an operable portion 2B formed on the elastic portion 2 is pushed by finger to deform the elastic portion 2. The deformed elastic portion 2 then is disengaged from the lock hole 5, and the connector housings 1 and 3 can be separated from each other. To improve operability in such a connector, the connector housings 1 and 3 can be locked only by being engaged with each other, and can be unlocked easily only by manually operating the operable portion 2B exposed from the receptacle.
For example, in an electric automotive vehicle, there are provided not only low voltage circuits of about 12 V, but also high voltage circuits of several 100 V. In these high voltage circuits, a connector construction for locking the connector housings in their engaged states is adopted as a means for connecting wires. However, since an easily unlockable construction is not desirable, there is a room for the improvement in the conventional locking mechanisms.
For a connector suitable for a high voltage circuit, a method may be considered which locks connector housings while fixing with a screw or a bolt after the connector housings are engaged. However, with such a locking means, the locking operation is very cumbersome.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector which can be easily locked, but cannot be easily unlocked.